GobbleGums
GobbleGums are a feature within the Reapers Map Pack mod that were originally from Call of Duty Black Ops 3 zombies. These are perma upgrades or special abilities that assist players during the game when purchased. To retrieve one, you have to roll one of the many GobbleGum machines around the maps in the mod. You can choose your own loadout of GobbleGums by entering the GobbleGum Arcade on the menu of the mod. Within the GobbleGum Arcade, you will find three power switches which are essentially Dr. Monty's Factory where you will get to spend liquid divinium and make mega GobbleGums. Also, you will come across daily GobbleGum deals where you get to trade a certain amount of one or a few GobbleGums for another type so sort of like the Newton's Cookbook of the mod. You can play the Arcade games, receive tickets and buy GobbleGums out of them instead of using liquid divinium which can be received by purchasing stuff within any of the maps in the mod. Each deal of GobbleGums costs a different amount of tickets, see the Arcade page for more information. Overview There are four types of GobbleGums within the mod: Classic, Mega, Rare Mega and Ultra-rare Mega. Each GobbleGum is colour coded depending on how they are activated. * Blue is round based. * Orange activates immediately or automatically in certain circumstances. * Green is time based. * Purple is player activated. * Red enhances perk effects. When the GobbleGum machine selects a mega GobbleGum that the player has run out of, it will say "Out of flavor" and retract the gum and give back the points the player used. If the machine selects a mega GobbleGum and the player does not take it, it won't be counted as used, and will be kept in the player's collection Types Classic * Alchemical Antithesis - (Self activated 2x, 60 seconds each) Instead of every 10 points, you get 1 bullet for active gun. *'Arms Grace' - (Activates when bled out and spawned in) Respawn next round with the guns you bled out with. *'Coagulant' - (Activates immediately, lasts 20 minutes) Double bleedout time. *'Danger Closest' - (Activates immediately, lasts 3 rounds) No explosive damage. *'Impatient' - (Activates when bled out) Respawn at the end of the round instead of the next round. *'In Plain Sight' - (Self activated 2x, 10 seconds each) Zombies ignore you. *'Lucky Crit' - (Activates immediately, lasts 1 round) More chance of repap ammo effect. *'Stock Option' - (Activates immediately, lasts 2.5 minutes) Use ammo from reserve instead of the clip. * Sword Flay - (Activates immediately, lasts 2.5 minutes) Knife deals 5x damage. Mega * Aftertaste - (Activates immediately, lasts 3 rounds) Perks will be kept after downed if revived. * Board Games - (Activates immediately, lasts 5 rounds) Repairing one board at a window repairs all boards at that window. * Board to Death - (Activates immediately, lasts 5 minutes) Zombies within 15 feet of a repaired board are killed. * Crawl Space - (Self activated 5x) All nearby zombies become crawlers. * Dead Aim - (Activates when Deadshot Daiquiri is purchased) Increased accuracy with Deadshot Daiquiri. * Dead of Nuclear Winter - (Self activated 2x) Spawn Nuke powerup. * Disorderly Combat - (Activates immediately, lasts 5 minutes) Random gun every 10 seconds. * Ephemeral Enhancement - (Self activated 2x, 60 seconds each) Pack a punches active weapon. * Flavor Hexed - (Activates immediately 2x) Changes to a random Mega GobbleGum not in your pack. * Here They Rise - (Self activated) Spawns 20 extra zombies. * Immolation Liquidation - (Self activated 3x, 30 seconds each) Create a Fire Sale powerup. * I'm Feelin' Lucky - (Self activated 2x) Spawn a random powerup. * Licensed Contractor - (Self activated 3x) Create a Carpenter powerup. * Mind Blown - (Self activated 3x) Explodes the heads of all zombies in sight. * Phoenix Up - (Self activated) Revive all downed allies and they keep their perks. * Pop Shocks - (Activates when meleeing 5x) Melee attacks electrocute zombies. * Slaughter Slide - (Activates when sliding 6x) Creates explosions while sliding. * Trigger Finger - (Activates when Double Tap 2.0 is purchased) Doubles the rate of fire with Double Tap. * Unbearable - (Activates when getting the bear from the box) When getting the bear from the box it will not move and will respin. * Unquenchable - (Activates when you buy an extra perk) Can buy an extra Perk. * Who's Keeping Score - (Self activated 2x, 30 seconds each) Spawn a Double Points powerup. Rare Mega * Blood Bag - (Activates when Juggernog is purchased) 100 extra health with Juggernog. * Bottomless Bullets - (Self activated 2x) Spawn a Bottomless Clip powerup. * Bullet Boost - (Self activated 2x) Repack a punches current gun if supported. * Cache Back - (Self activated 2x) Spawn a Max Ammo powerup. * Cash Stash - (Self activated 2x) Create a Bonus Points powerup. * Crate Power - (Activates when you take a gun from the mystery box) Next gun taken from the box will be pack a punched. * Extra Pockets - (Activates when Mule Kick is purchased) Third will regenerate ammo with Mule Kick. * Extreme Conditioning - (Activates when Stamin' Up is purchased) Longer sprint with Stamin' Up. * Faith Finder - (Self activated 2x) Spawn a God Mode powerup. * Fear in Headlights - (Self activated, 1 minute) Zombies seen by player will not move. * Firearm Formula - (Self activated 2x) Create a random gun powerup. * Flashed Blur - (Activates when Speed Cola is purchased) Double reload speed with Speed Cola. * Kill Joy - (Self activated 2x, 30 seconds each) Spawn an Insta Kill powerup. * Medic Man '- (Activates when Quick Revive is purchased) Double revive speed with Quick Revive. * '''Money Hungry '- (Activates when Point Crusher is purchased) Extra points with Point Crusher. * '''On the House - (Self activated) Spawn a free Perk powerup. * Perk Pursuing - (Self activated) Spawn a free Perk Slot powerup. * Racing Stripes '- (Self activated 2x, 30 seconds each) Spawn a Speed Boost powerup. * '''Shock Therapy '- (Activates when Electric Cherry is purchased) Double damage with Electric Cherry. * 'Soda Fountain '- (Activates when purchasing a Perk 5x) Can buy an extra Perk. Gives you a free Perk after you buy one. * 'Temporal Gift '- (Activates immediately, lasts 1 round) Powerup timers last 5 times as long. * 'Undead Man Walking '- (Activates immediately, lasts 4 minutes) Zombies will all walk. * 'Wall Power '- (Activates when you purchase a wall weapon) Wall weapon will be pack a punched. Ultra-rare Mega * 'Advantage Amnesia '- (Activates immediately) Perks will randomize locations instantly, last the remainder of the game or until re-used. * '''Bullet Budget - (Self activated 2x) Turns all bullets in active gun into 50 points each. * 'Head Drama '- (Activates immediately, lasts 2 rounds) All shots on a zombie will damage the head. * 'Killing Time '- (Self activated, 20 seconds) All zombies will be frozen. If they are shot they will be annihilated when the time is up. * 'Loan Shark '- (Activates immediately, lasts 3 minutes) No points will be taken but when expired, half points spent will be taken. * 'Near Death Experience '- (Activates immediately, lasts 3 rounds) Revive simply by being near other players. Revived players keep all their perks. * 'Perkaholic '- (Activates immediately) All perks in the map will instantly be given. * 'Power Vacuum '- (Activates immediately, lasts 4 rounds) Powerups drop more often. * 'Profit Sharing '- (Activates immediately, lasts 10 minutes) Points you earn are also received by nearby players and vice versa. * 'Reign Drops '- (Self activated 2x) Spawn all powerups at once. * 'Secret Shopper '- (Activates immediately, lasts 10 minutes) Any wallbuy can be used to buy ammo for active weapon with the exception of wonder weapons. * 'Self Medication '- (Activates when downed 3x) Getting a kill in last stand revives you and you keep your perks. * 'Shopping Free '- (Activates immediately, lasts 1 minute) All purchases are free.